En la Ducha
by Akaruiyuki
Summary: El calor podía ser sofocante aun en el amanecer…para el mayor de los Elric es necesaria una ducha urgentemente. pero para su suerte,obtiene algo mejor...la refrescante caída de las gotas de agua sobre su cuerpo desnudo y el de su hermano menor pegado a el


** En la ducha **

**Tamashii:**Etto...como empezar?

**Mist:**Que tal presentandonos? -U

**Tamashii:**Ahhh si , cierto xD bien , pues...Hola xD somos Mist y Tamashii, este es nuestro primer fic juntas xD como se daran cuenta ahora , separadas somos inofensivas pero juntas somos un par de pervertidas morbosas peligrosas para la sociedad xDD Ojala les guste el fic xD y si dejan Rewiens estaremos a sus ordenes

**Mist:**Diviertanse , nos leemos pronto xD

**Advertencia:** Elricest Explicito , Lemon , Shounen Ai e Incesto , si no te gusta , simplemente apretas el botoncito con la ''X'' alla arriba señalan la parte superior de la ventana y te vas xD.

**Disclaimer:** Para nuestra desgracia FMA no nos pertenece , pero algun dia...bueno , simplemente no nos pertenece ni los personajes usados para esta perversion xD

La oscuridad había invadido el lugar ahora solamente iluminado por algunos rayos de luz que se habían filtrado por la ventana junto con una brisa refrescante. Una habitación se encontraba débilmente iluminada, seguramente la luz más fuerte del departamento en esos momentos. Era uno de los baños del hogar de los Elric, donde Edward Elric se estaba dando un refrescante baño, victima del calor siendo aun el amanecer

Sobre el rostro del joven caían numerosas gotas de cristalina agua produciendo un continuo sonido .Tenia los mechones de rubio cabello mojados y ahora apegados a su blanca piel dándole un aspecto seductor.

Escuchó entonces el sonido de la puerta, mostrando una figura casi desnuda, cubierta por una toalla en la cintura, su cabello marrón suelto, mostrando una mirada inocente y muy bella para los ojos del rubio. Sí, Alphonse, el pequeño ángel; más bien su pequeño ángel.

-A...Al¡Que haces aquí?-Lo miro sonrojado mientras trataba de cubrirse con una toalla, lo cual no logro hacer ya que le fue arrebatada inmediatamente

-Nii-San...-Se acerco Alphonse peligrosamente a su hermano mientras el también se despojaba de la toalla y la tiraba junto a la otra-Nii-San...

-¿Al? Que Dem...-Pero no pudo terminar su frase, el menor había acabado con la distancia entre sus cuerpos y había pegado inocentemente los labios de ambos

-¿Nii-san, puedo bañarme contigo?-dijo el pequeño Alphonse de forma inocente, pero a la vez sensual al terminar el beso.

Ed no pudo negarlo, Al pegado a su cuerpo, desnudo...lo tenía que aprovechar.

Empezó a besar al menor de una forma muy excitante para ambos mientras que acariciaba el cabello de este con la mano metálica y con la otra recorría el cuerpo del menor Al gemía por los besos de Ed, se sentía tan bien y a la vez tan excitado...

-Nii-San, te amo-el rubio no lo podía creer, por fin se hizo realidad.

-Yo también te amo Al- y son esas palabras que volvieron a juntar sus labios, en un cálido beso. Ed introducio su lengua en la boca de Al. Sus lenguas se juntaron, haciendo el beso cada vez más y más intenso, al punto de quedarse sin aire.

Se separaron momentáneamente para luego volverse a juntar, con Alphonse acorralado en la pared mientras las lenguas de ambos danzaban en un rítmico compás y las gotas de agua caían sobre sus desnudos cuerpos.

El beso terminó lento y con ganas de más. Ed bajó por un camino de besos hacia el pecho de Al. Mientras el menor disfrutaba de aquellas ardientes caricias que le daba el rubio.

-Ed, ha...ah...Hay que...Ah...Hacerlo-suplicaba ahogado de las caricias.

-eh…es… ¿Estas…se…ah...gu…ro...ah...Al?-Pregunto Ed que apenas podía contener los gemidos de placer

-Si...Nii-San quiero ser tuyo...

Aquellas palabras encendieron aun mas la excitación de Ed que volvió a subir a los labios del menor y los besaba fogosamente, se aproximo peligrosamente al suave cuello de Al y le dio unos mordiscos algo mas fuertes que los anteriores, logrando que el menor suelte gemidos de placer

-Ahh...Nii-San-Gemía el pequeño al sentir los mordiscos que el mayor depositaba sobre su pecho, una increíble oleada de placer atravesó a su ser en cuanto sintió los labios de Ed cerrarse al rededor de uno de su pezones, lo mordió, lamió y jugueteo con el mientras que acariciaba el otro con su fría mano metálica produciendo ligeros temblores en el cuerpo de Alphonse , repitió las mismas acciones con el otro , haciendo que Al arquee la espalda por el placer que le era otorgado

Pasó por la boca del pequeño, Al lamió sus dedos con gula y lujuria del placer que sentía. Ed bajó su brazo metálico hacia su entrada, metió un dedo hacia adentro. El menor gritaba de dolor, siendo callado por los besos de Ed, mientras masturbaba el miembro del castaño.

-Shh...Al sabes que no te haría daño jamás-Le susurro con cuidado mientras lamía la oreja del menor

-Yo...lo se Nii-San-Le sonrió y se aproximo a sus labios besándolos con una infinita pasión

Se estremeció de placer al sentir un segundo dedo que se había adentrado dentro de el

Ahora los gemidos de dolor eran de placer por el movimiento de los dedos en la entrada de Al. El tercer dedo ya había entrado dilatando la entrada del menor que ya estaba preparado para la siguiente fase.

-Nii-San, quiero sentirte dentro de mí-Pedía el ahora excitado Alphonse.

Con sumo cuidado para no lastimar al pequeño , Edward empezó a introducir para luego mover su miembro dentro de el provocándole un infinito placer , sacando gemidos de los delicados labios del menor , ya mas adelante aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas , mientras el menor gritaba su nombre , a causa del placer que circulaba en su húmedo cuerpo

-Ed...ma...ah...más rápido-repetía Al ahogado del placer. Ed embistió más y más fuerte provocando que saliera la semilla de Al hacia el estómago de ellos dos.

-Eres delicioso-decía sensualmente el rubio lamiendo parte del semen que cayó en Al.

Instantáneamente el agua proveniente de la ducha disolvió la blanquecina sustancia provocando que Edward le de una maliciosa mirada al menor

-¡Nii-San…!-Volteo la mirada sonrojado al sentir la mirada del rubio sobre el.

-Quiero mas, Al...-Lo miro infantilmente-¿Sabes de donde puedo sacar mas? -Le pregunto aparentando una falsa inocencia .Provocativamente subió a los labios del menor y los beso con pasión, mientras con su helada mano metálica se dirigía al miembro de Alphonse, haciendo que este temblara por el frió que había producido el contacto. Edward deposito un ultimo beso en los dulces labios de su ''Hermanito''Para luego bajar en un camino de besos hasta la intima zona, empezó a lamerla provocando gemidos de placer en el pequeño Elric.

-¡Ah...Ed...m...me...ah...Vengo!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas dejando salir aquel líquido blanquecino hacia la boca de Ed.

-Eres delicioso y tu mirada llena de placer te hace ver aún más…

-Me pregunto que sabor tienes tu, Nii-San-Le pregunto inocentemente mientras sus delicadas mejillas se teñían de carmín.

-¿Quieres saberlo?-Pego sus labios a los suaves labios del menor, le fue respondido inmediatamente.

Terminando el beso, Al descendió hacia el miembro de Ed y empezó a lamerlo tímidamente, escuchando los gemidos de Ed que lo llenaban de placer.

-Al...- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que el líquido blanquecino saliera hacia la boca de Al.

-Tú también eres delicioso, Nii-San susurro el menor mientras que apagaba la ducha, Ed lo tomo desprevenido y lo levanto en sus brazos

-Vamos a secarnos, Al-Lo beso en los labios y lo llevo hacia su habitación, lo recostó en la cama y con una toalla empezó a secar su hermoso cuerpo mientras aprovechaba para tocar lo mas que pudiera

Alphonse se reía por las cosquillas que le hacía Ed con la toalla, mientras se entretenía secando el sedoso cabello rubio de su hermano.

-Tu cabello es muy suave-Le sonrió

-También tus labios, Al

-Ehhh...Nii-San... ¿temolestariasisiempremebañocontigo?-Pregunto rápidamente a su hermano, mientras un dulce rubor cubría sus mejillas

-No te entendí, Al-Le dijo burlonamente Ed

-dije...si te molestaría si siempre me bañe contigo

-Claro que no, Al-Le dijo sensualmente el rubio-Será tan divertido como hoy...-Se abalanzo sobre el niño cual cazador persigue su presa-Ahhh...todo esto ha hecho que no pueda bañarme correctamente...¿Y si volvemos a la ducha?

El menor beso sus labios como respuesta

**Mist:**Y bien ¿ Que les parecio,dejen Rewiens para que sepamos su opinion xD

**Tamashii:**Dejenlos por favor xD y nada de Flames o recibiran un buen zape de mi parteles lanza a todos una mirada tetrica xD

**Mist:**No le hagan caso , esta loca --U, Bien , nos leemos pronto xDD


End file.
